1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chuck for transporting a wafer carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wafer carrier is used to house a plurality of semiconductor wafers (which will be hereinafter referred to as wafers). The wafers held by a chuck are carried to a predetermined process. The conventional chuck for transporting a wafer carrier is of the type which supports the front and back faces of the wafer carrier. Namely, the chuck for transporting the wafer carrier has a pair of rails arranged between a place where a process is carried out and another place where another process is conducted. An arm having a support contacted with the front face of the wafer carrier and another arm separated from the first arm by a certain distance and having a support contacted with the back face of the wafer carrier are arranged between the rails. The arms are moved along the rail with the wafer carried held between them.
However, this wafer carrier transporting chuck becomes large in size. In addition, the wafer carrier cannot be free from some limits because it must be carried along the rails which are located at both sides of it.